


Ficlet Friday Ask: Merwin Wild Youth Tattoos

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [49]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, secret tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I suggest Merlin x Eggsy in any situation of your liking, please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Merwin Wild Youth Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> For luniesmovies on Tumblr

“Is that a tattoo?”

Merlin almost smacked his head in his haste to scramble from under the desk, which he’d crawled under to retrieve a few lost pens, when he heard Eggsy speak up behind him. 

The young man was staring, flabbergasted and maybe with amusement as he tried to comprehend what he’d seen under the fabric riding up on Merlin’s lower back. 

“No.”

“It looked like it was just the tail–”

“No, no! It did not have a tail.”

Merlin stood sharply, keeping his back to the desk as he tried to tuck his shirt back in and brush it off. But there was heat rising slowly in his cheeks. 

Eggsy’s surprise was turning to amusement, his grin was growing every passing second. “Let me see it.”

“Absolutely not!” Merlin gripped the bottom of his sweater, like holding ti down wasn’t childish and was going to help keep Eggsy off him.

“Merlin!” Eggsy protested as he approached rapidly to try and outmanoeuvre the man. “I’ve seen just about every other part of you, love, now give us a peek–”

Merlin turned and twisted, but he was pinned between his desk and Eggsy, not an entirely unappealing position of course, but give the circumstances he wasn’t too overly pleased. “Not happening.”

“Why not? Is it bad?” Eggsy had his hands on Merlin’s, fingers toying with the sweater to try and pry it loose. “Is it vulgar?”

Merlin’s cheek burned as he gripped the fabric, “It’s nothing obscene!”

“Then let me see it!” Eggsy batted his eyelashes and pecked a few soft kisses on Merlin’s scowling lips. “Please, love, I promise I won’t laugh…”

Merlin sighed, slowly, as his fingers eased their hold of his sweater, “You better not…I know where you sleep…” He grumbled as he finally relented and slowly turned around to let Eggsy have a look.

Eggsy smiled and gently eased the sweater and shirt away. His lips parted in an  _‘O’_ of pure awe. “Oh, Merlin…”

“You promised not to laugh!” Merlin reminded sharply, “It was…before Kingsman, during my _wild_ youth.”

Eggsy traced a soft touch over the image he was getting an eyeful of. A unicorn, rearing, clearly meant to be very majestic and powerful. It certainly looked like it. Right there on Merlin’s lower back. It had faded, with time, but it certainly still looked lovely. And cared for. Eggsy traced it carefully.

“It’s so beautiful…”

Merlin shifted. Glancing over his shoulder at Eggsy as his brow furrowed with confusion. “You…you’re not serious.”

“Yeah, actually, I am.” Eggsy smiled as he smoothed his fingers over the tattoo again and smiled. “It’s cute.” Eggsy leaned over to press a soft kiss to the skin, making Merlin blush further, but for another reason entirely. “And you know how cute turns me on…”


End file.
